Munchkin (One-Shot)
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: What happens when Gajeel's daughter begs to stay home from school for Valentin's day?


_**So, I orginally posted this on Valentines day on my Tumblr but totally forgot to post it here! Well I hope you guys enjoy some domestic fluff.**_

 _ **I was inspired by a twitter thread I read but can't remember where it is, so if you've seen it, you know the feels you got when you read it too. Hope you like the oneshot!**_

 _ **Prompt: First Valentine's Day**_

* * *

"Papa, can I pleeeaassee stay home for Valentine's Day?" The small girl cried, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she hugged her father tight around his middle.

The tall man ruffled her dark curly hair chucking softly, "You look too much like your mother when you do that and no. You have school, so you have to go."

He watched in amusement as she thumped her head repeatedly against his chest whining and mumbling incoherent words his ears couldn't pick up. Even though she was the oldest of their three children, she inherited her short stature from her mother.

"Please dad. I don't want to go." She mumbled into his chest, shaking slightly.

She's been begging him and his wife for a week to stay home, promising that she'll be good and do whatever they say if she could just stay home this one day. His amusement quickly turned into concern as he bent down, balancing on the balls of his feet to become eye level with her, wiping the small tears that streaked her face.

"Alright munchkin," Gajeel sighed, "are you gonna tell me what this all about or what?" He questioned softly cupping her cheeks in his hands as if any moment she'll break. She just shook her head no, refusing to meet her father's eyes. "Emma? I thought Luke was your usual valentine. Is he not this year?"

When her lips curled into a deep frown, he swore under his breath mentally planning out how we was gonna beat Natsu and his son into a heart shaped pulp.

"He got really sick a few days ago. He's a little better now, but Aunt Lucy want to make sure he's better before she sends him back to school."

"But that still doesn't explain why you want to stay home."

"Gajeel," a soft voice spoke as walking into Emma's bedroom. He felt her small hand touch his shoulder lightly, causing him to look up at his small wife. "I think I know why."

He shot her a quizzical glace before looking back at his eldest daughter. "Is it because everyone else will get presents from their valentines at school?" Levy asked with a soft smile.

Emma nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Everyone has been talking about it and I'm the only one in my class without a valentine because Luke is sick and it sucks big time, because I have his valentines gift and he has mine but we can't trade them because we cannot see each other and everyone is gonna be happy when they get chocolate and teddy bears while I sit there with nothing." she rambled on causing her dad to sit there with wide eyes as he absorbed his daughter's distress.

When she was done, she sucked in a deep breath looking at both her parents with begging eyes. It was her mother that talked first. "Well Honey, you still have to go to school tomorrow, but we can pick you up early maybe?"

"Nope, I have a better idea." Gajeel spoke with a grin as he stood up to his full height, ruffling his daughter's hair one more time. "But, you're still going to school, now go to bed!" He said nudging her towards her messily made bed.

Emma groaned and dramatically flopped herself onto the mattress before scrambling under the covers. "Fine!"

"Goodnight," Her parents said in unison, "we love you." They received a grunted 'love you too,' before she slammed her head into the pillow.

Once they were down the hall and in there room, Levy turned around to face her husband with skeptical eyes and hands on her hips. "What are you planning?"

Looping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him, he looked down at her with a grin she only knew was trouble. "Gajeel Redfox, you better not embarrass your daughter!"

—-

The next morning Lily dropped the kids off at school wishing Emma a 'Happy Valentine's Day,' before she begrudgingly got out of her uncle's truck.

She thanked Lily for the ride and dragged her feet to the front entrance of the school. Disgust and sadness was what she felt as soon she saw all the lovey dovey couples and friends exchanging gifts. She did bring some for her friends but they weren't as nice as the one she made for Luke.

"Four periods, I just have to make it through four periods and lunch and I'm home free." She groaned walking to her class. Even though she was in a foul mood she was still dressed for the holiday. Red ribbon tying her hair back, black sweater with a red heart and jeans.

With the second period almost over, Emma was ready to just skip school altogether or hide out in the library until the final bell rung. But she knew, she would get in serious trouble with either options. Slumping down into her seat, groaning lightly, she listened to her teacher drone on about the history of Magnolia, when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Stopping mid-lecture, the teacher welcome the new comer who walked in with a huge panther like teddy bear that had a red envelope secured in its paws and a big heart shape box of chocolates. 'Must be nice…' Emma thought as jealousy seeped into her bones.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a special delivery for a girl in this class," The delivery man spoke, causing the most of the girls to interrupt in 'Me! Me! It's for me!' "It's for a uh," the deliveryman shifted the panther in his arm to take out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Emma the Munchkin."

Emma quickly perked up at the sound of her name and the nickname her dad called her since birth. She must've sat there looking like a deer in the headlights for a while because her teacher motioned for her to get up and come to the front. Standing up, her body felt like it was on autopilot as she walked to the gifts, accepting the gifts that were definitely bigger than what she could actually carry. But, with a little maneuvering she was able to. With the chocolates on her desk and panther in her lap, she slowly took the card from its paws and opened it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emma! This is just Pt. 1 of your two part present. Love, your secret admirer. ;)" The card read with terrible handwriting and cutely drawn hearts and screws, she knew were her father's doing.

Sniffling, she quickly slide the card back into the envelope before hugging the panther tightly, trying to keep herself from crying in the middle of class.

—-

With the school day over, Emma was smiling like an idiot as she walked out of the building to the parent pick up, but before she could look for her parent's car she was stopped by a dark skinned man dressed in a three piece suit and sunglasses.

"Lily?" She asked startled by the sudden man that stepped in front of her.

The man smiled, bowing at the waist, "Yes, ma'am. I'm here to escort you to your chariot where your date awaits." He said, taking the gifts from her, walking in the direction of her 'chariot'.

"My date?" She quipped looking up at Lily who only smiled down at her.

It didn't take long for them to reach her parent's car, where her father was waiting, wearing a white suit holding a bouquet of roses and a wide grin. "I promised your mom and Lily no song, so I guess flowers will have to do." Gajeel beamed at the sight of his stunned daughter. Quickly adjusting the flowers into one hand, he welcomed the girl that flung herself into his arms.

Actions


End file.
